1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically-driven valve mechanism whose valve member is driven by an electromagnetic drive mechanism, and a high-pressure fuel supply pump using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetically-driven valve mechanism described in JP-8-105566-A has a valve member disposed at a fluid inlet port. This valve mechanism includes a movable plunger operated by an electromagnetic force and a spring member biasing the movable plunger toward the side opposite the electromagnetic force. The valve mechanism is configured such that the movable plunger is electromagnetically biased against the spring member to operate the valve member to open and close the fluid inlet port.